1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table structure, and more particularly to a table structure that can be converted into a bed or a table according to user's needs, such that much space can be substantially saved.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Table and bed are daily necessities, however conventional table and bed always occupy a lot of space. In this case, some beds or tables that relatively occupying less space have been developed, however, in fact it still occupies space.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional table or bed.